


Like a Violent Wind

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Scott失忆了。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 15





	Like a Violent Wind

**Author's Note:**

> 大部分符合电影时间线，不过我挪动了Emma并无视了Dark Phoenix。所以会提及电影内涉及的角色死亡（主要是Alex）。标题来自Death Cab for Cutie的What Sarah Said.

It stung like a violent wind

That our memories depend

On a faulty camera in our minds

Logan看着Hank眯起了眼睛，又转头去看Ororo。Ororo也瞪着Hank，她还低头看了眼手里的止痛药，再又抬起头瞪着Hank。完全理解他们两个人的反应，Hank耷拉着肩膀，叹了口气，重复了一遍，“Scott失忆了。”

Logan摊了摊手，“让教授或者Jean或者Emma让他想起来，或者给他看一遍自己的记忆，这应该不是很难吧？”

“如果做得到Hank就不会这么说了。”Ororo放下止痛片，三两下把之前只松松打了个结的绷带扎紧，从桌上跳了下去，“他什么都记不得了吗？”

“准确来说，是来了学校之后的事情都不记得了。”Hank停了停，皱着眉头，看起来有些难过，“他记得的最后一件事情他即将要入学了。”

Ororo听出了他的弦外之音，停下了脚步，“哦。”

一无所知的Logan皱起了眉，“怎么了？”

“Alex。”Ororo朝他解释道。

当然对于Logan来说这算不上什么解释，“Alex谁？”

Hank按了按太阳穴，“Alex Summers，Scott的哥哥，他是学校里最早的一批学生之一。”Hank停了几秒，才继续说道，“是他把Scott带来的。”

Logan没有问为什么自己从来没见过Alex，就算他再不敏锐也知道结合Hank和Ororo的反应只可能意味着一件事情。他看了眼Hank，问道，“所以为什么不能让Scott想起来？”

Hank替他俩推开医务室的门，“Charles试了两次，只要回忆到入学之后Scott就会激烈反抗。他不敢再多试了。Charles也试了从最近开始往前，但Scott不相信那是他的记忆。显然，让他失忆的人在他的脑子里设置了一些障碍。”

“……所以现在Scott觉得自己，多大？十五？十六？”Ororo叹了口气，“我们是不是得要重新适应青春期的Scott了？”

Hank跟着叹了口气，“还是个没有Alex管着的Scott。”

Logan瞥了他俩一眼，“不行就揍，他就算脑子只有十五六岁，身体也是个成年人了。”

Ororo翻了个白眼，“Logan，你觉得为什么Scott是我们战斗小队的队长？”

“我拒绝回答这个问题，而且我感觉你会想方设法在回答里骂我。”

“陈述事实而已，Logan。”Ororo环着双臂看向Hank，“Hank，你和Raven当年为什么会选择Scott做队长？”

Hank按着眉心摇了摇头，“因为他不单自己能折腾，还能带着整个学校，包括你和Jean，一起折腾。”

“所以说他并不一直是个童子军？”

Hank无视了Logan的这句话，把他们两个领到Scott的病房，“Charles，他们两个想来看看Scott。”

Charles正撑着头皱着眉看着Scott，听见声音转过头，“哦，Ororo，你的伤怎么样了？”

“愈合中，不是大事。”Ororo走到Scott床边，“Jean呢？”

“我让她和Emma一起回到事发地找线索了。心电感应者也许能发现些别的。”Charles冲Logan点了点头，又看向Scott，“我怀疑对方设置了一些机关。只要回想到学校爆炸，Alex不见踪影，Scott就会失去意识。再醒过来，就得又来一遍。”

Logan双手插在裤袋里，看了一眼病床上没有戴护目镜而是眼部缠着绷带的Scott，“他的眼睛，为什么要用绷带？”

“他还不习惯戴眼镜，所以按照他自己知道的，给他换成绷带了。”Hank解释道，“当然，绷带并防不住他的射线，只是阻止他醒过来就睁眼而已。”

Ororo看向Charles，“那么，现在怎么办？”

“最好的自然是Jean和Emma回来之后就能解决这个问题，但我们也要做好别的准备。”Charles思考了一会儿，“他的记忆还在那里，只是他自己都接触不到。我会试着让Scott的记忆恢复到爆炸之前，这样至少他能先开始习惯把眼镜戴上。接下来……和其他刚来到学校的孩子一样，是要Scott习惯他的能力。”他敲了两下轮椅，抬头看向Logan，于是Hank和Ororo也顺着他的视线看了过来。

Logan警惕地看了他们一圈，“……干嘛？”

Charles是个非常有说服力的人，Ororo在她想要的时候，是个非常有威慑力的人，再加上Hank，Logan毫无还手之力。这就是为什么现在，在Logan不得不在客厅等了十五分钟后上楼一爪子捅碎了Scott的门锁。

显而易见，说好九点，但Scott还没起床。

“你还总说我迟到。”Logan嘀咕了一句，直接上前掀了被子，“Slim，该起床了。”

Scott脸上还绑着绷带，惊醒的他猛地坐起身，手有些惊慌地在身前挥了两下，才反应过来似的放松了一点。Logan皱着眉看着他，这样的表情几乎从不出现在Scott的脸上，即便多次提醒自己眼前这个人只有十六岁的记忆，也还没习惯双眼的镭射线，Logan在一瞬间还是感到了全然陌生。Scott抬手摸了摸绷带，没有方向地伸出手，“请把眼镜给我，谢谢。”

拽住他的手腕，固定住位置，Logan把眼镜递到他手里，问道，“要帮你把绷带拆了吗？”

Scott摇了摇头，一只手捏着眼镜，一只手摸了摸绷带的接缝，一下子把绷带拉开，“呃，Logan先生？我很……”

这称呼让Logan打了个冷战——如果Scott的外表也随着记忆倒退倒还好，他甚至不介意趁此机会占点便宜让Scott管他叫叔叔，但现在这熟悉的脸配上这语气实在是让他难以承受，“Logan就行。”他看着Scott戴好眼镜，又补充道，“你的房门可能需要换一下了。”

Scott扭头看了一眼门锁位置上的窟窿，又抬头看向Logan，“你知道，我的眼睛不太好用，没办法判断时间。”他顿了顿，“所以我才起晚了，你不用管这么……”他朝着门的方向比划了一下。

“我没什么耐心。”Logan耸了耸肩，“给你十分钟换衣服洗漱，否则就别想吃早饭了。”说完他抬腿就往外走，把Scott反对的声音直接抛在身后。

Logan下楼走到大厅里，又看了一眼时间，叹了口气。Charles昨天让Scott的记忆恢复到了入学之后的几天，至少让他平时不要像个盲人。然后他们三个把照看Scott的任务丢给了Logan，主要理由是Logan平时和Scott打架打出分寸了，知道怎么揍他能即疼又不留后遗症。这个理由Logan没法儿反驳，更何况Charles还贴心地给他取消了所有的教学任务。

“我们得做好准备。如果接下来又有事发生，而Scott还恢复不了记忆，我们会有麻烦。”Charles是这么说的，“而且，不管怎样，他都得学习运用他的能力。得靠你了，Logan。”

训练的事他们两个平时也做了不少，不过Logan是没想到他要面临的第一重麻烦是一个会迟到的Scott。现在的Scott严格来讲就是个十六岁的小鬼，也许他应该不那么苛刻。

“嘿老头，我只用了六分钟，多出来那四分钟能放到早饭时间里吗？”Scott揉着头发大步走到他面前，迎面第一句就让Logan开始磨牙。

去他妈的不苛刻，“不行。已经比预定时间晚了快半小时了。”

虽然隔着墨镜什么都看不到，但Logan肯定Scott翻了个白眼，“你真暴躁。”

Logan重重叹了口气，把Scott朝餐厅推了一把，“十五分钟，超时我会把你从盘子面前拖走。”

训练开始前，Hank把战斗用的护目镜给了Scott，又告诉他使用方法，然后在Logan肩上拍了一下，“下手轻点，记住他才十六岁，刚发现自己的能力。别拿你平时对Scott的标准对他。”

Logan瞥了一眼Scott——他举着护目镜放在眼睛的高度，正生疏地试着调整旋钮，Logan又转头看向Hank，“他看着不像才十六岁。他看着和上礼拜揍了我的那个混球一样大。”

Hank翻了个白眼，示意Scott红石英眼镜摘下换成护目镜，打开了danger room的门，“玩得开心。”

一开始场景设置很简单，瞄准练习，主要是为了让Scott习惯护目镜的不同档。不过他实在过于小心翼翼，进展太慢，这让Logan有点烦躁。

他走到Scott身边，“放开，小朋友。”Logan挥了挥手，“放到最大！你在这儿训练过八百遍了你看见什么痕迹没有？”

Scott转头看了他一眼，放在调节器上的手动了一下，放出来的镭射光比刚才强多了，但这好像反而吓到了Scott，镭射线刚碰到靶子就被他切断了。

Logan哼了一声，既然失忆的Scott知道怎么惹毛他，那他也知道怎么惹毛失忆的Scott。他一把抓住Scott放在调节器上的右手，“嘿，我知道你那镭射光都有什么本事。别在这儿磨磨唧唧浪费我时间。你在怕什么？”Scott抽了两回没能把手抽回来，只能怒视他。此时Logan很高兴他失忆了——没有战斗技巧的Scott是特别好对付的Scott，“别调那破玩意儿了，直接摘了眼镜来朝我招呼。来啊！呵，怎么，失个忆连胆子一起没了？我都说了你那破镭射光在这儿没用，来啊！”他瞥见Scott的另一只手攥紧了拳头，于是挂上一个蔑视的笑，又冷哼了一声，“Summers，就你这样还战斗小队领队？连自己的能力能做什么都不知道，更别说控制住它，你还是乖乖留在学校里教书吧。”——成了。

Scott从牙缝里挤出“松手”两个字，Logan看见Scott的另一只手去摘护目镜，于是趁机放松了钳制，让他挣脱开自己。Logan弯腰侧身，他看见周围的一切都被染上了红色，他先闻到了焦糊的味道，然后才感觉到尖锐的疼痛——镭射线的范围比他预计的要宽，他没能够完全避开，肩膀被轰出了个口子。Scott应该也闻到了那股焦味，他急忙戴好护目镜往前跑了两步，应该是想看他怎么样了，在看见他的肩膀的时候又惊得退了一步。他想说话，但Logan抬起手阻止了他开口，“看好。”

于是在Scott震惊的目光里，被他的镭射线炸得只剩白骨的Logan的肩膀上开始长出肌肉组织、神经、血管、皮肤……最后变得完好无损。空气中的焦糊味还没有散开，但Logan身上已经看不出一点伤口。

“看见了吗？”Logan放下手，问他。

震惊地几乎无法动弹，好一会儿Scott才能点头，看向Logan，问他，“你是故意让我击中你的？”

Logan活动了一下新长好的肩膀。既然这个结果还不错，那就没必要Scott的自负添砖加瓦，告诉他其实算是他的镭射线超出了Logan的预计，于是Logan回答道，“你猜。”说完他推了一把Scott，把他转向标靶的方向，“行了，知道了吧，这房间里没有人或者东西会被你伤到，所以放手去干，别浪费我时间。”Scott做了个深呼吸，把手放回调节器上，Logan拍了拍他的肩：

“Now, go.”

他们从danger room里出来的时候Ororo加入了Hank，也在门口等着。Ororo跟Scott打了个招呼，拥抱了他一下，冲着Logan瞪了一眼，最后拉着Scott走了。

Logan莫名其妙，朝着Hank摊开手，“我怎么她了？”

“你今天深深伤害了一个十六岁小朋友的心灵。”Hank评论道。

“换成别人我可能会信，但Scott Summers可没那么脆弱。”Logan耸肩，“而且你也看到了，效果不是挺好？”

Hank摇了摇头，“我也不建议你老是用自残的方式来教导他。”

“怎么好用怎么来，我希望他今天晚上就能恢复记忆，然后从我的待办事项里消失。”Logan揉了揉头发，“我得先去喝两杯。别找我。”

厨房里，Ororo给Scott找了点吃的，问他，“有哪里不舒服吗？Logan也太狠了。你毕竟才十六岁。”

“其实我感觉还好。”Scott拿了块饼干，“我觉得我还能再在那儿练个一两个小时。”

“也是，你到底只是失忆了。”

Scott无意识地敲了两下盘子，“呃，Ororo……女士……”

Ororo笑出了声，“不是说过了吗，Ororo就行了。要是你人也变成十六岁我还能接受那声‘女士’，就你现在这样子我可受不了。”

点了点头，Scott问道，“我桌上的照片……那上面除了你、Logan、Hank还有教授，红头发那个，是Jean对吧？剩下的两个人是谁？”

他有点拘谨的样子在Ororo看来实在是很有趣，“你是不敢去问Logan吗？”

“……他的时间应该……”Scott找了个一个听起来不那么讽刺的说法，“嗯，挺宝贵的。”

“哈，别往心里去，他不是针对你。”这话刚出口，Ororo就停顿几秒想了想，“好吧，他就是针对你，不过这是你们两个独有的相处之道。”在Scott开口询问之前，她急忙把话题转了回去，“照片上其余的两个人，白衣服的是Emma，她也可以读心，所以Charles让她和Jean一起去找你的记忆去了。蓝色的那个是Kurt，他现在不在学校教书，所以你不一定能见到他。”

Scott默默记下名字，“还有一张我家里人的照片。”他的视线不由落到了盘子上，他盯了一会儿，才说，“那张照片——”

“说起来，失忆的十六岁小朋友，Scott。”Ororo打断了他，凑到他眼前，“回答我一个问题，就当娱乐。”

“什么？”Scott下意识地应道。

Ororo忍不住笑容，“你第一眼看见那张照片的时候，你更喜欢Jean还是Emma？”

Scott瞪大了眼睛，“这，我……”他感觉自己开始脸红了，“我才刚刚认识Jean，根本就不认识Emma，我……”

“所以才是回答这个问题的好时机。”Ororo笑眯眯地看着他，“你放心，我不会把你的答案告诉其他人的。”

Scott一动不动地看了她几秒，Ororo觉得自己都可以看见他大脑里飞快转动的齿轮了。最终，他站起身，把盘子往她面前推了一点，“……我突然想到我还有事。”

差劲的借口，他是想溜走，不过Ororo决定假装被糊弄过去了。

“多谢你的——”Scott朝着盘子里剩下的饼干指了指，“——款待，我先走了。”说完他转身就走，步伐飞快。

Ororo看着他的背影，还可以看见发红的耳廓，她拿起一块饼干，自言自语道，“算了，问出来了也就是又一场血雨腥风。”

第二天Logan在给Scott做基础的无器械战斗训练——这有点难度，因为Scott对他自己现在这个身体能使出多大力气毫无概念，而Logan虽然不会受到什么永久性伤害但他会疼，所以这难度主要来自于Logan时不时得提醒自己，Scott正失忆，他应该不是故意的——Logan百分之八十肯定他不是故意的，所以Logan不能以此为理由谋杀他。

Hank从扩音器里通知他们，“Jean和Emma回来了。今天就先这样吧。Logan，去Charles办公室。”

出门的时候Scott问了一句，“我为什么不能跟你一起去办公室？”

Logan耸了耸肩，从兜里掏出一根雪茄咬着，“有什么阻止你一起去吗？”

倒是Hank看见Scott一路跟着，朝着Logan露出了不赞同的表情。

“干嘛？”Logan把雪茄从嘴里拿出来，“我不准备点它。”

Hank朝他们身后的Scott指了指，“你让他跟着了？”

Logan回头正看见Scott不自在地拽了拽自己的领子，转头看向Hank，“有什么事儿他不能知道再让他出来就是了。”

Hank沉默了两秒，问他，“你听见我说的‘Jean和Emma回来了’吧？你知道Emma也在，是吧？”

“她也不是第一次见Scott了。”Logan耸了耸肩。

“可是现在Scott只有十六岁。”Hank冲着Scott比划了一下，他看了一眼Scott仍旧三十岁的外表，又补充道，“精神上。”

Scott的不自在已经成了实体，他放过了衣领转而去拉下摆，隔着眼镜Logan都知道他的视线在他和Hank之间飘来飘去。看了他一会儿，Logan转向Hank，“我明白你的意思了。”他又看向Scott，“你都听见了，自己看着办。”

Hank看着他走开，堪堪咽下一句到嘴边的粗话，还是因为有青少年在场。

敲门之后是Ororo来开的，她看见跟在Logan和Hank身后的Scott，挑起了眉，冲着Logan小声说，“就算是你也应该知道Emma会很享受这个的，对吧？”

“为什么都觉得是我要带他来的？他只是失个忆不是丢了脑子，十六岁也够他自己做决定了。”Logan直接越过她伸手推开门，正听见Jean说话。

“……于是Emma决定从他的脑子把事情里撬出来。”Jean说完，听见响动，回头冲着他们笑了一下。

“别这么绝情嘛，甜心，你可以说是‘我们一起’从他那里撬出来的。”Emma也回头看了他们一眼，继续道，“毕竟最后他也没死，这又关系到我们亲爱的Scott。”她冲着Scott抛了个飞吻。

这让Scott瞬间成了整个房间的视线焦点，Logan眼看着他脸渐渐红了起来。

Emma显然觉得这整个事情都很有趣，“怎么，没人跟你解释过我们的关系吗？”她朝着Scott走过去，Logan和Hank自动给她让道。

Scott下意识朝着Ororo看了一眼，回过神就感觉到Emma在他脸颊上亲了一下。Scott礼貌地挪了一步和她拉开了点距离，“呃，正因为大家都没说过什么，所以我觉得我们应该不处在什么很亲密的关系里，女士。”

“哦，‘女士’，我讨厌这个词。我的名字是Emma，Emma Frost.”她看着Scott摇了摇头，“你怎么能没有一点儿动摇呢？有时候我真是觉得，你脑子转得实在是太快了。”她看了一眼Ororo，“Storm，你真的什么都没跟他说？”

Ororo举起右手，“读我。我什么都没说。”

Jean对着Charles露出一个带着些抱歉的微笑，Charles摆手，让她随意。她走到Scott面前，问道，“我觉得你应该能认出我？”

Scott笑了，“是的，你是Jean Grey。”他看着Jean，“我们才说好要溜出去玩。”

Jean拥抱了他一下，“啊，没错。偷偷告诉你，那天我们玩得可开心了。”Jean松开他，和Emma交换了个眼神，对Scott说道，“Scott，我觉得你不要留在这里比较好。”

“为什么？”Scott往后退了一步，“这是关于我的不是吗？”

“留在这里并不能让你恢复记忆。”Jean解释道。

“也许我并不想恢复原来那些记忆。”

“哦，”Emma伸手去摸Scott的脸让他看向自己，“虽然我很喜欢现在这个情况，但是Scott，你是一个十六岁的人装在一个三十岁的身体里，相信我，你想恢复记忆。”Scott侧头避开她的手，Emma僵了一瞬，收回手，Jean拉了下她的手腕安抚她。

Charles在书桌后面开了口，“让我和Scott单独聊一会儿吧。”

围着Scott的五个人互相看了看，Hank推开门，Ororo先走了出去，然后是Logan和Emma，最后才是Jean。门在Scott的身后关上，他低着头，问，“你也不想我听着，是吗？”

“记忆，是一件很神奇的事情。”Charles慢慢推着轮椅从书桌后面出来，“我不认为知道你是怎么失忆的对你会有什么帮助。我还不知道Jean后面会说些什么，但我相信她的判断。所以，是的，我希望你不要在场。不过这也不是唯一的理由。”Scott把视线从地上挪到Charles身上。“你现在的记忆只到十六岁，我觉得你还只能算是未成年。”

“所以呢？”

“Scott，我们这里，除非特殊情况，不会让未成年人参与到任务中去，自然也不会参与任务简报。”Charles停顿了一下，“你知道自己是怎么失忆的吗？”

Scott下意识想摇头。实际上从醒来开始，他对于三十岁的自己过着什么样的日子就毫无概念。他们说的每一个词对于连自己的镭射线到底能干什么都不是非常清楚的Scott来说都是陌生的。周围的人是陌生的、房间是陌生的，连应该熟悉的电器都已经换了样子。他上一次看见自己是在发现自己是变种人之前，再能看见的时候，自己已经老了十几岁，还是红色的。连自己都不认识，更别提其他了。

“这里的所有人，Scott，都爱你。”Charles的声音缓慢且舒心，“我们希望你能恢复记忆，因为三十岁的你是一个我们大家都可以依靠的人。但我们也希望这个过程不会让你难受。我们都想要帮你。”

Scott看着Charles，忍不住抬了抬嘴角，“所有人里面还包括Logan？”

“当然。不过你们两个——”Charles思索了一下措辞，“有特殊的表现关心的方式。”他歪着头笑了一下，“我是说，我觉得Erik和我的关系够复杂了，但你和Logan……”他摊开手，“复杂都不足以说明其中最微小的部分。”Charles又停了一下，“他关心你，这是肯定的。”

Scott笑了，很快又敛起了笑容，“我并不是不想恢复记忆。”他低头看着自己的手，先是手心，翻过来，再是手背，“我只是……并不认为那个人真的是我。我不觉得自己失忆了，我觉得我进到了别人的身体里，我想回去。”

“哦Scott。”Charles拉过他的手，“也许三十岁的你也正想回来。”

点了点头，Scott张了张嘴。他似乎是想说什么，但好一会儿，他只是说，“我去把他们叫进来。”

Charles看着他，“有别的问题再困扰你。”

Scott攥紧了拳头，“我……桌上的照片……”他抬头对上Charles探究的眼神，把后面的话都咽了回去，“没什么。不是什么大事。我去把他们叫进来。”

Charles看着他的背影，想起Emma那句“你脑子转得实在是太快了”，皱起了眉。

Scott出去，换成五个人进来，Logan的雪茄已经不见了，Hank按着鼻梁，倒是Ororo、Jean和Emma看起来都放松了许多。

“Jean，继续说吧。”Charles做了个“请”的手势。

“他能造成逆向失忆，方法核心就是放大某个创伤。但是他实际上也没有实践过很多次，而Emma——”Jean朝着Emma虚假地微笑了一下，“又搞坏了他的脑子。但是既然是以逆向失忆为蓝本的攻击，合理推测……”

“他能想起来。”Charles点了点头，“他自己就能想起来。”

Jean跟着点头，“但是不知道会是什么时候。”

“这也意味着，”Emma补充道，“强行告知他已经发生的事情是没有用的，他必须自己想起来。原本心电感应可以从他的大脑里导出记忆，效果和自发想起来应该是差不多的。”

“但是一旦涉及到那个被放大的创伤——在Scott这里，是Alex的离世——就会重新引发失忆。”

Emma点了点头，“这倒是个很聪明的攻击方法，可以学习。用得好的话，我们甚至可以在战场上直接改变对方的立场。”

房间里安静了几秒，最后Jean开了口，“Emma……那就是洗脑。我们不做这个，记得吗。”

Emma只是抱起双臂耸了耸肩。

Hank把讨论拉回正轨，“所以说，如果Scott他想要恢复记忆，就必须自己想起来而且接受Alex已经去世了？”

“只要他能想起来这个点，就算后面的想不起来，应该也能用心电感应让他恢复记忆。”

Charles若有所思，“我觉得Scott可能已经有所感觉了。”他笑了一下，“谢谢你们，Jean、Emma，去休息吧。”

从Scott失忆开始，到现在不过是第三天，严格来说甚至还没有满三天，Logan发现自己进入了一个平行世界。这个世界里所有人都是Scott一边的，而且Scott还是他的责任。所以当Scott训练没有出现，Logan准备找到他之后就揍他一顿，结果发现他压根不在学校的时候，他面对的是快要气疯了Jean、钻石化的Emma、和帮她俩堵着门的Ororo。

“我知道他是从哪里溜走的，你，”Jean戳了下Logan，“去把他找回来，发挥你的狗鼻子或者随便什么。”

“Scott是个成年人了，他身体素质没退化，吃不了亏的。”

Jean眯起了眼睛，“他现在的记忆只到十六岁，对这十几年来的世界变化一无所知。”

Logan举起手，“那么，让Charles通过Cerebro找他，很快的。”

“你知道开Cerebro是件多大的事儿吗！Scott看起来是个成年人，十六岁的他也不会做什么很让人担心的事儿，你去找他就行了！”

“呃……”Logan把Jean的两句话连起来想了一遍，“你现在说话没什么道理，你知道吗？”

“我快气疯了，我不需要跟你讲道理。”Jean又戳了他一下，大概是觉得没什么用，转头示意Emma戳他。Emma用她钻石的手指，非常准确地戳到了他的肋骨下方，而且很用力。这下有点疼。

“把。他。找。回。来。”Jean一字一顿说完。

Logan叹了口气，决定等Scott想起来了要多揍他几顿。

Logan对在陌生世界醒来的十六岁男孩儿会想去哪儿一无所知，因为他没有自己十六岁时候的记忆。不过Logan有他自己的方法，他逮了一个学生，问他如果醒过来发现自己突然三十了会想做些什么，事实证明，这个方法还挺靠谱的。

“任何一个没到合法饮酒年龄的人都会干一件事，”那个学生说，“去酒吧。”

所以Logan是在酒吧里逮到Scott的，他该庆幸十六岁的Scott不会骑摩托，而白天营业的酒吧少得可怜。

他冲酒保示意，给自己也来了一杯。他在Scott边上坐下，对他说道，“你还没到合法饮酒年龄。”

Scott冷笑了一声，抬头问酒保，“你需要看我的驾驶执照吗？”

酒保在他俩之间看了一个来回，摇了摇头。

“你才十六岁。”

Scott继续和酒保说话，“你看我像十六岁吗？”

酒保又在他俩之间看了一个来回，“你看起来像十年前就不止十六岁了。”说完他立刻大步从他们两个面前走开了，考虑到整个酒吧里就他们俩——因为在中午十一点前就在喝酒不是正常人做得出来的事儿——他显然只是为了离开这段对话，把他俩的随便什么问题留给他们自己。

Logan灌下去一大口啤酒，“我还觉得三十岁的你已经够烦人的了。”

“那么你正好可以留我一个人。”Scott也喝了一口。

“才失忆三天你就成了自怨自艾的讨厌鬼了？”Logan把杯子推远了一点，白天开门的酒吧果然供不了什么好酒。

Scott敲了敲啤酒杯的沿，“我有权多愁善感，我喝醉了。”

Logan嗤笑一声，不为所动，“鬼扯，我知道你的酒量。”

Scott奇怪地看了他一眼，“我以为你很讨厌三十岁的我。”

“不用加定语，我也很讨厌十六岁的你。”

“那就别管我。”Scott一口气喝完了剩下的酒，重重把杯子放下，正想抬手又叫一杯，被Logan摁住了。

“我有义务保证你不会死。”Logan瞪了一眼想要过来的酒保，扔下钱，“我以为昨天Chuck把你说通了。”

听见这句，出乎Logan意料的，Scott突然泄了气，在Logan拽他起来的时候他甚至没怎么反抗，“来吧，slim，想喝也得换个地方，这里的啤酒糟透了。”

他们买了一打啤酒，Logan把Scott带到了车库，指着他的摩托，“那是你的。”

“酷。”Scott边说边打开一罐酒，“我能骑他出去兜风吗？”

Logan看了他一眼，自己灌下两口酒，“不能。你失忆前刚把钥匙换了个地方收，我这两天光顾着当保姆，还没找到它在哪儿。”

“不是因为我十六岁？”

晃了晃手里的啤酒罐，Logan说道，“哦对，还有那个。”

“你好像是唯一一个不在乎我失忆的人。”Scott等了几秒，抬眼看向Logan，见他没打算说话，继续道，“我们的关系为什么那么差？”

Logan笑了一声，“是什么给了你这样的印象？”Scott没有回答，只是看着他。Logan移开视线，“就因为我没有跟他们几个一样像对小朋友那样对你？拜托，你可是Scott Summers。而且你是失忆到了十六岁，不是六岁。”

“Charles说我们的关系很复杂。”Scott捏着啤酒若有所思，“我们是谈过一段然后分手了吗？”

Logan嘴里的啤酒差点喷到摩托上，还好没有，不然Scott会杀了他。他看向Scott，“是什么给了你 ** **这个**** 印象？”

Scott观察着他的反应，“……我是猜中了还是差远了？”

“我希望你恢复记忆以后还记得这段谈话。”Logan抹了下嘴。

Scott仍旧看着他，“你在回避我的问题。”

“我们没谈过。”Logan翻了个白眼。

Scott收回视线，应了一声，“哦。”接着三两口把剩下的啤酒喝完了。他思考了一会儿，又开口道，“我希望我们的关系没那么复杂。”他把目光挪到眼前的摩托车上，“毕竟我还挺喜欢你的。”

这下Logan笑了，“你果然才十六岁。”Scott不满地怒视他，但Logan没有再解释。

十六岁的小鬼眼里的世界太简单了。他最大的痛苦无非是自己突然变成了变种人，眼睛变成了武器，需要整天戴着眼镜防止伤人。在他眼里，感情应该是件很简单的事——你很清楚自己想要什么，然后你去争取自己想要的。不一定轻松，但一定不复杂。

又喝完了一罐酒，Logan正在思考是不是该叫停了，却听见Scott又开了口，“你是除了Alex之外，第一个碰到我的镭射线却没事的人。”突然之间，Scott的情绪低落了下去，“……Alex呢？”

Logan不确定要不要回答，但Scott显然决定要说下去。

“我桌上的那张照片，我父母和Alex，他们和我记得的一样。他们没有老。”Scott敲了两下自己的太阳穴，“Alex说，他会带我来这里，他会陪着我直到我适应，他暂时不会走了。我和他的镭射能力对对方没有用，他说来了这里可以好好试一下。他说等我和他一样可以控制了，我们可以比赛。但是从我醒过来开始，Alex就不在这里。”他走到Logan眼前，对上他的视线，“你们跟我说，Alex在出任务。那不是真的。我这个情况，不通知我父母也应该会通知Alex。你们没有。”

“也许我们通知了。”Logan避开了他的视线。  
Scott摇头，“那他会在这里。我了解Alex。”他停了好一会儿，深呼吸，才终于能说出口：

“他不在了，是不是？”

Logan抬眼看他，不必是个心电感应者也知道Scott自己已经有了答案，很可能从第一天就有了。他没有回答Scott，而是朝他招了招手，“跟我来。”

他们还是来到了danger room，站在门口的时候，Scott看了Logan一眼，问道，“你是一定要我完成训练吗？”

“你想要简单点，不是吗？”Logan打开门，“这里是我们的关系最简单的地方。”

第一下是Logan先出手的，他放慢了动作，让Scott可以挡下来，但他确保碰上的那一下还是很疼。他们两个距离很近，对视一眼之后，Scott退后一步开始挥拳。他的动作完全没有Logan已经习惯的那些技巧，这反而让事情有了些有意思的不确定性。但几乎完全没有经过训练的Scott还是太弱了，就算靠着悲痛沮丧和怒气也对Logan造成不了什么伤害，就算是刚来学校全靠摸索和打黑拳的Logan，也可以很轻易地掀翻他。

见Scott一只手扶着额头，爬起来的动作有些慢，Logan伸手把他拉起来，“你可以用你的镭射线。”他的优势太大，这有些没劲。

Scott把按着额头的手移到了调节器上，“你可以用你的爪子。”

这次是Scott先出手的，镭射线擦过Logan的腿，拖慢了他的动作。有地方不太对劲。Logan翻滚着躲过跟来的第二下，抬头看了一眼。Scott在等他动作，他脸上的表情Logan很熟悉，他在观察，在评估。他太冷静了。Logan将动作调整回了他一贯的速度，Scott挡下了。三次。Logan亮出爪子，这限制了Scott动作，让Logan得以一肘子击中他的胸口。

收起爪子，Logan比了个暂停的手势。

“你的记忆回来了。”Logan肯定地说。他们两个站在danger room中间，他们周围都是银色的金属，地板上有几滴血迹，大部分是他的，也有一些Scott的，而在Scott眼里，这些血迹几乎都不存在。Logan笑了一下，他把视线转回Scott身上，问道：

“那么，你还喜欢我吗？”

Scott笑了。

FIN.


End file.
